


Changer

by LalisaM_LN



Series: Everybody knows [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Everybody knows, F/M, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Is a Savage, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Is So Done, Oh My God, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LalisaM_LN/pseuds/LalisaM_LN
Summary: Nothing except the fact that LB is irritated.Enjoy!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Everybody knows [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836454
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33
Collections: Miraculous: Ladybug and Chat Noir





	Changer

It’s a normal day for Paris and the heroes.

Like everyday,people gets akumatized for random reasons.  
They’re used to it. They even know what they need to do.

Akuma appears,people stare a bit and then run to safety zones without even screaming anymore.

But today’s akuma is different than the others.

This one’s name is “Changer”. Yes,I know. Weird right? That’s because Hawk Moth doesn’t have any inspiration today. This one can change people’s personality. Meaning...wait—everyone have secret personalities inside right? “Changer” can switch peoples outside personalities to their inside personalities. 

Ladybug and Chat,along with Rena,Carapace,Queen Bee,Ron,Pegasus and Viperion are now staring at him while Changer stares at them back. 

*I dunno how to write a fight scene BUT here’s what happened. Chat got hurt trying to save LB from being blasted but LB and Chat both got blasted. There. I tried my best*

*On an alleyway*

“...How do we fight Changer?” Chat asked.

They’re all in an abandoned alleyway,de-transfrormed. They agreed to go on one alleyway to plan on how to defeat him. Currently,they’re out of ideas. Nino is halfly beside Adrien who is halfly leaning,halfly standing in the wall of the alleyways with Kim,Max and Luka in a half circle position while Alya and Chloe is in front of Marinette who is leaning against the wall. The boys are wearing their everyday outfits except Adrien doesn’t have his jacket on while Alya and Chloe are wearing jeans,sneakers,sweater and hair in a ponytail and Marinette wearing a white tee,denim shorts,sneakers and hair loose,looking a lil’ messy. They decided to switch their miraculous until the akuma battle ends.

“I don’t know” Ladybug answered him,looking at Changer with pure disgust in her face and eyes.

“I’m scared what iF wE fAiL?!?!?!?” Chat answered back while leaning against Carapace and Carapce slightly smiling from amusement and patting his best bro’s back.

“Oh shut up and snap out of it,will you,Chat?” Ladybug said while rolling her eyes. It’s pretty obvious that her attitude she’s showing is because if the akuma. “We won’t fail this. And besides,if he hurts you,Plagg and I will be there to cataclysm him.” Ladybug said while Plagg said “Damn RIGHT”.

*Back to the akuma scene*

*Changer hurts Chat with the others helping him*

“HOW DARE YOU HURT HIM YOU (BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP)” Ladybug yelled at him and—

This scene has been deleted because of how much blood and gore Ladybug—I mean Lady Noire has made and mostly because we don’t know what your age is. Please quietly exit this fanfic and go to my profile and follow me there for more Miraculous Ladybug fanfics. I’m currently working on some. I hope you enjoy this fanfic and if you do,I’m glad. Hate comments will not be tolerated. Thank you very much and have a nice day.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour.


End file.
